


Rescue

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rescue, pilots are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "I almost lost you" kiss for Nova/Anomaly?





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Prompt: "I almost lost you" kiss for Nova/Anomaly?

Stars, he’s going to die.  Nova had always expected to die on a battlefield somewhere, alone and resigned and fully aware that this was his fate, but he doesn’t  _ want to _ .  He  _ wants _ to live, and to get back to Anomaly, and to go  _ home _ .  Still, he squares his shoulders, raises his blaster to take out as many Seps as he can-

Until the sound of a larty makes him spin around, his eyes wide.  

“Get the fuck in the ship, Nova!”  He knows that voice.  Oh, stars.  He knows Anomaly’s voice like his own, and his heart skips a beat.  Before it starts again, he bolts for the transport, hauling himself in just in time to feel searing heat scorch his shoulder.  “Go!”  He stays on his feet, barely, as the transport lifts off, shaking under fire.

Anomaly looks back and Nova hears his breath hitch, too loud over the comms.   “Hold on,  _ ka’ra _ .  Almost home.”  He turns his attention back to the screaming alarms, and the louder shouts over his helmet comm, loud enough for Nova to pick up with his peripherals.  At least, he does until Anomaly shuts them off completely.  

Nova’s hands have almost stopped shaking by the time Anomaly sets the transport down, but before he can catch his breath enough to speak, Anomaly is on him, pulling him close and tugging their helmets off to catch Nova’s lips with his.  The kiss is desperate and rough and salty with tears.  “I almost lost you,  _ ka’ra _ .  Fuck, I thought-  I thought I was going to be too late-  I thought-”

“I’m here,” is all Nova can say, as he pulls Anomaly in to touch their foreheads together, grounding him as much as he can, “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ka'ra - stars


End file.
